


Family Planning

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Alpha/Omega J2 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Impregnation, Kisses, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen planned to try for pups on Jared's next heat, they just didn't expect it to hit Jared so suddenly.<br/>This is the story about how Jensen and Jared got pregnant with Ronan and Risa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the other stories in the series, but I think reading "Puppy Teeth" gives you an idea of how entwined Jared and Jensen are in each other's lives.
> 
> Thank you to my gorgeous, wonderful, talented wifey, DemonDetox, for betaing. XOXO

Jared’s burning up inside. He feels the way the fire rolls through him, licking at his insides and all the way down his body, circling around reproductive organs that were practically jolted to life when he woke this morning.

It’s different than an actual flame because though he’s hot, it’s not in a way that comes from exposure to something that is burning at the core. Instead, Jared’s the core and everything is cramped, like things inside him are aching to break free and stretch. 

Groaning, Jared rolls his hips and throws a hand over his eyes. “Jensen,” he mumbles under another noise of discomfort. There is no chance in hell of Jensen hearing his call, but Jared’s not worried about that. Jared’s scent is so damn strong it’s even making _him_ gag on it.

Coasting one of his hands down his body, he lets his long fingers tease the length of his cock before slipping them between his legs. The moist heat there is omnipresent and he’s able to easily sink a finger into his wet and needy opening.

“Argh!” he moans, pushing his head back into the pillow and arching his back. The sensation of being touched there is doing something though it’s nowhere near enough, yet it’s better than nothing. Letting out another throaty moan, he slides his finger along his insides, pulling it out and thrusting it back in again. His hips join the action by rocking into his hand and Jared’s heart rate speeds. He’s greedy and his body is leaking because he needs something so much bigger than his fingers. Pulling his hand out for a moment to run the slick over his dick, he palms the organ several times. The need to be filled and find release is bordering on painful; it’s definitely going to land in that direction if Jensen doesn’t get his dick in the room soon. Keeping his hand on his cock, Jared uses the other one to sink inside his opening, this time going straight for three fingers, pushing them in and trying to look for areas inside of him that usually provide him with release.

None of it works. His fist is pumping his arousal rapidly while he’s fucking himself on his fingers, writhing like the desperate person he’s become. It’s only fanning the flames, not managing them. He thinks about stopping but his brain won’t let him, he’s on autopilot and he knows it. Instinct is going to kick in and, as headstrong as he is, he’s powerless against that. This isn’t the first time he’s been thrown into heat, he and Jensen know how to ride them out. But they have plans for this heat and maybe that’s why Jared’s body is thrilled over the idea that he’s going to be bred.

He and Jensen have been through his heats ever since they’ve began. They thought they were being sneaky about the fact that Jensen fucked him silly to make his heats bearable when they were teens, but both of their parents knew. They used protection but their scents practically permeated each other’s pores, even more so than the way that they always smelled like each other because they were always together. When they finally mated, they both weren’t doing the pup thing right away. But now? Now Jared’s body is aching for it and he’s glad they’ve already talked about trying for pups this round because his mating instinct is stronger than ever and Jared wouldn’t be able to refuse it.

The thought of being bred by Jensen comes with another pulse of come and a new wash of slick. Jared moans and splays his legs wider, curving his spine off the mattress so he can press his fingers inside of him more fully.

“You getting started without me?” Jensen quips, stalking into the room and peeling off his clothing with every step.

“Took you long enough,” Jared breathes out, not bothering to stop the scissoring motion of his fingers.

“I was halfway across town.” Jensen crawls on the bed, his dick already hard at the sight of Jared spread out for him. With a possessive growl on his tongue, he catches Jared’s wrist and pulls the fingers free. “God, I could _feel_ you like you were right next to me. Could smell you,” He mumbles into the pulse point on Jared’s neck, kissing the area roughly as he builds up to the act of actually nipping at the flesh. “This was supposed to hit tomorrow.”

Jared’s too far gone to be of any conversational use. He just mumbles in agreement and rocks his hips upward so their arousals brush together. His hands, shimmering with his slick, reach up and catch Jensen’s face, pulling him so they can fall into an open mouthed kiss. The fire flickers to greater strength and Jared whimpers.

“I’ve got you, Jay.” Jensen kisses the life out of Jared, strong hands holding him tight and keeping Jared trapped under his body weight. “Looks like this heat’s hit you hard,” he makes a forceful press of his own hard dick to emphasize the point.

“Guess my body’s a little anxious to be filled with your pups.” Jared’s heart flutters. He’s not usually into this type of talk, but right now, it makes his body purr.

“Yeah? Is that what you want?” Jensen kisses him rougher, reaching a hand between them so he can help the tip of his dick press into Jared’s opening. He’s open from playing with himself, and the slick there gives way, swallowing the head of Jensen’s dick.

Jared keens. He arches his back, trying to push his rear down the bed and sheath more of Jensen inside of him. It’s impossible with the way Jensen’s holding him, but he tries anyway. “Jen,” he whines.

Something blazes against Jensen’s eyes, and he bites his lower lip, bucking his hips and bottoming out inside his husband in one swift thrust.

“Shit!” Jared claws at his husband’s back, holding on. Having Jensen inside him unchains the furl of want building in his gut. There are noises, soft needy ones, coming out of his mouth without the realization that he’s making them. It blows Jared’s mind a little because he’s been whittled down to this pool of need under Jensen’s ministrations and Jared’s not used to finding himself in that state so quickly.

Jensen smirks, his smile pressing into the curve of Jared’s jaw and dragging kisses along it as his hips start a series of rocking movements that pushes his dick slowly but deeply inside Jared. “That what you want, baby? You wanna have my pups?”

“Yes!” Jared screams out. His body is reacting to the question, casting waves of heat over both of them. All he can do is close his eyes and hope Jensen gets the point.

“You really want it, don’t you?” Jensen asks, a cocky curiosity to his words.

Jared’s not so sure how Jensen’s still holding onto control, but then he realizes, Jensen’s actually lost it already. His husband’s eyes have gone feral, he’s riling Jared up because it’s bringing Jensen’s arousal to new heights. Jared spreads his legs wider and squeezes his insides around Jensen’s dick. “I always want it.”

“Yeah, you do,” Jensen growls with pride, like Jared’s statement is a national truth.

They let their actions do the talking then. One of Jensen’s arms wraps behind Jared’s back and holds him in place while the other grabs the headboard. He starts thrusting then, driving his length into Jared at an almost brutal pace. It’s fast and messy, a sheen of sweat dripping from them. Jared doesn’t have to say anything more to urge Jensen on, the man knows exactly how Jared likes it.

And Jensen doesn’t disappoint. He gives it to Jared hard and fast, hips snapping and their bodies colliding with such force that Jared’s head damn near slams into the headboard. Jensen’s relentless, making quick work of bringing them towards their orgasms. As pleasurable as everything feels, this is the one time their bodies are both fucking for the sole purpose of the end result; their brains aren’t focused on the journey it takes to get there.

Jared feels the way Jensen keeps his arm around his waist when the older man shifts backwards, pulls Jared with him. The new position requires Jensen to use his stamina to fuck up into Jared but the connection they achieve is mind blowing. Jensen’s so deep, his knot forming and nudging at Jared’s rim on every thrust. Eventually, the knot teases ruthlessly at Jared’s entrance, getting snagged on it three times before Jared yelps when Jensen forces it inside. They’re locked together then, Jared rocking on Jensen’s lap so fast that he’s afraid he’ll burn out.

He needn’t have worried about that because Jensen’s strong hand find’s Jared’s neglected and dripping cock, curling his fingers around it to give three skillful tugs.

Then Jared’s coming. Seeing stars and careening off the walls. “Fuck yes, give it to me Jen. Come on!” He makes a series of begging noises and his muscles work to trap Jensen’s dick inside of him. The moment Jensen comes, splashing rope after rope of come deep inside him, Jared feels their heart rates sync up. It’s overwhelming and he’s lost to it, completely speechless as he pants through an open mouth and lets Jensen take over from there.

Jensen spins them partially, laying them on their sides so Jensen can spoon up behind Jared while he lets Jared’s body milk every drop of his seed from him. The man is breathing hard when he trails kisses up and down the nape of Jared’s neck. The hands that were so demanding minutes ago, are soft and sweet, tracing over Jared to make sure the man is still in the realm of the leaving. “Shit, I’m glad I’m your mate, that it’s my pups that you want. Don’t think I’d be able to resist _that_ ,” Jensen gasps, making a vague gesture to the happenings of the room.

Jared snorts an exhausted laugh. “Wouldn’t want anyone else’s.” Jared twists his neck so he can make an awkward reach of kissing Jensen’s lips. “Sorry I got so…so…”

“So slutty?” Jensen provides for Jared with a lusty laugh.

“I was going to say eager, but you get the point.” Running his hand over his belly, Jared knows they’ll be at this for the better part of the day, but wonders if they’ve got their little family starting to brew. It’s a silly thought, but it warms his heart.

“It’s okay,” Jensen nips at Jared’s earlobe. “It was,” he clears his throat, “kinda hot.”

“Oh yeah?” A mischievous grin curves Jared’s lips and he taps into energy stores he didn’t know he had. It’s an awkward move but he pushes Jensen to his back, the knot locking them together requiring Jared to flip with him so that he’s straddling Jensen’s lap, ass facing his husband’s head. He manages to spin himself on Jensen’s dick, making it so he can look his husband in the eyes. “You liked all that?”

“Ugh,” Jensen bites his lip through a moan as Jared lifts up just enough to make the knot tug at his well fucked furl of muscle.

The movement causes Jared’s eyes flutter back because he’s way too sensitive for this but wants it all the same. “You like me telling you how much I want you to fill me up?” He repeats the same lift and lower of his hips and makes both of them sigh. He does it again and Jensen’s moans come out with a gravely reverberance that fills the room. “Is that a yes?”

“Careful, Jay. You’re playing with fire,” Jensen warns, the desire in his eyes fanning to life again.

“I can handle it.” Jared gloats, rolling his hips downward so he can feel the tip of Jensen’s dick brush his prostate.

“Damn right you can.” Jensen growls, bucking up and then reaches for Jared, pulling him down so that their mouths meet in a searing kiss of white hot passion. “I love you.” His hands curls around Jared’s waist, thumbs brushing over his middle.

“Love you too.”

Then words don’t matter. They’ve got a lot of other things on their plates.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something smutty that came to me when working on Earning A Miracle. I want to write more for this 'verse and I have big plans for their little white fluffball, Mica. So...I hope you like.  
> I am dipping my toes in the Alpha/Omega world.


End file.
